


银土abo

by Doubleshott



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 银土 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doubleshott/pseuds/Doubleshott





	银土abo

土方起床后拉开窗帘，让清晨的阳光洒进屋内。他伸了个懒腰后拿着衣服走进了卫生间，开始为今天一天的工作做准备。

是的，他是一个gv演员，甚至是这一行内人数稀少的Omega。当初入行的理由什么的早已经不重要了，重要的是既然已经涉足这个行业，那么自己必须要认真对待。

整理完毕后土方驱车前往公司，据说今天的合作对象是近期大火的Alpha男演员坂田银时。

对于这个名字土方并不陌生，毕竟这个圈子就这么小，而坂田银时的大名在他入行内就迅速占领了各大榜单。

与稀少的Omega不同，Alpha在这个圈里并不少见，毕竟他们有天生优于Beta的性能力。能在众多前辈中脱颖而出，想必这个坂田的技术应该不错，至少能让消费者能生出欲望为他花钱。

土方事先并没有看过他的片子，应该说是还没有时间看。

他这部片子的原定搭档是个Beta，也是圈中的老将，靠着一双奇巧的手撑起了一片天。然而却在拍摄的前两天临时毁约，据说遇到了自己的真爱，就算支付昂贵的毁约金也不愿意再次拍摄，决定就此隐退。公司没有办法，这才临时找来了坂田救急。

坂田才入行多久片酬已经涨到这儿了吗。土方不着边际的想着，转了个弯进了公司停车场。

“银桑，这是今天的剧本和合作对象的基本资料哦，你看一下吧。”新八将资料递给银时。“今天你的搭档可是个Omega呢，对你来说也是一个新突破。”

银时漫不经心得用手指划拉过资料随手翻开。

“啊啊，所以说我并不想和Omega搭档啊，一个个都娇滴滴的看起来就很麻烦啊。哦今天是泳池更衣室play吗，这种没什么新意的剧本还需要费力记台词吗？”

土方推开休息室门前听到的就是这句话，不禁皱眉。什么啊，这个自以为是的家伙。

推门入眼的是一个坐姿吊儿郎当的银发男人，倒三角的身材宽肩窄腰，修长的双腿毫不在意的乱翘。

现在抬眸向自己看来时，剑眉入鬓，一双红眸别提有多深邃，荷尔蒙十足的信息素漏出了一点点就能让所有小O软了腿，当然其中并不包括他土方十四郎。

银时挑眉看着这个看起来就一丝不苟的男人拉开椅子坐在自己正对面，毫无打招呼的意思，径自拿出剧本开始预习。

他表面云淡风轻，内心早就风起云涌。喂喂这个看起来A气十足的真的是Omega？真选公司莫不是在演员资料上造了假？

眼里打量着对方，从看起来似乎很顺滑的黑短直到刚才惊鸿一瞥的烟蓝双眸。鼻子里嗅着空气中丝丝冷清的信息素，忍不住暗自叹息。

比起这款还宁愿是柔柔弱弱的呢，自己喜欢乖巧听话的，在床上要浪的。

而面前这个人连衬衣都一丝不苟的扣到最上粒，刚才进门如果没看错似乎还面色不愉地瞪了自己一眼，像块寒冰似的，这样玩起来怎么有意思？

银时忍不住挠了挠头发，不过从这个角度看去，虽然看起来冷淡，但是面孔无疑是精致英俊的。嘛，就算对着这张脸，今天的工作应该也不会很无聊。

“啊你们已经到了，有相互认识一下吧？”导演进门后看到坐着的双方，几乎没有停留的又端着水杯离开了。“时间紧迫我先去棚内啦，记一下台本，准备好了就开拍吧。”

怔楞的两人对视一眼，似乎都没想到导演如此麻利。

=============以下为开拍部分============

土方换上泳衣准备去淋浴，似乎听到咔嗒一声，仿佛是门锁的声音，然后自己就被身后的人蒙住了口鼻。

唔！！！谁？？抢劫吗？土方动手反抗，但无论外表如何像Alpha，他仍旧是Omega，靠肉搏根本不可能抗拒身后的Alpha。

眼前开始阵阵发晕，不好，这个人的帕子上有药。

土方的身体发软无力，他感觉身后的人手顺着腰线摸进了自己的泳衣内。

“你身材真好，这么棒的身体我一定会好好品尝。”来人凑在自己耳边嗓音低沉的笑了笑，眼瞧着那一边的耳朵肉眼可见的红了起来。

那双热的烫人的手在腰部流连许久后，就着反抱的姿势摸上了土方的双乳，一手一边的拈起了乳头，轻微用指甲剐蹭就换来了土方黏腻的呻吟。

“嗯……放开我，混蛋！”

土方羞红了脸，感受着对方不停地用手揉捏着乳头，不停的拉起又放下，用指尖刮搔着土方敏感的乳缝。

“嗯……不要！”土方咬紧嘴唇想吞下呻吟，但吞不下后穴已经慢慢溢出的热液。

男人吮吻着土方忍不住仰后的修长脖颈，鼻尖在后颈的腺体蹭了又蹭却没下嘴。将他翻了个个儿后把泳衣高高拉起露出了嫣红的乳头。

“瞧瞧，多精神。”他轻笑一声后俯首舔了上去，不时用舌尖戳弄，不时连着乳晕一同吮吸发出啧啧的声响。双手兜住小巧的乳房，指尖捏起乳头重新舔上去，粗糙的舌苔刮着敏感的乳缝让土方双腿发抖。

男人另一只手拉下了泳裤，握住了他湿哒哒的性器。“你真是可爱又敏感，光舔你奶你前面都湿了。”一边抬头吻住土方，一手摸向后穴，伸出中指朝里搅弄。“哇，小穴更湿，这么骚还说不要？”

土方被强迫咽下男人带着信息素的津液，小舌被勾吸着，浓烈的Alpha气味让他的后穴忍不住一张一合，紧紧吞吃着男人的手指。

男人将早已无力的土方平放在排椅上，掰开他的双腿折叠在胸前，露出湿透的小穴和亮津津的阴茎。两根手指插入后穴发出噗呲噗呲的声响，一手握住阴茎上下撸动，手法下流的擦过冠头，抚过马眼。

“嗯……不要……放开我……禽兽……”

土方脸色涨红，扭动身体想逃脱身下奸淫的手指。但身下男人双手点的火快烧光了他的理智，淫水已经淌到了腿根，空气中双方交合的信息素已经快浓到爆炸，就算周边的工作人员都是对信息素气味不敏感的Beta也不禁脸红心跳。

摄像机给正在被玩弄的小穴一个特写，手指已经增加到三根不停抠挖着逐渐松软的内壁，媚红的小洞被撑开露出娇艳欲滴的内里，抽出手指时仍在吮吸挽留。

银时暗骂一声，看着土方含着水光的双眼，薄薄的嘴唇被自己刚才吸的红肿，感觉自己下体开始涨硬，已经忍不住想插进这个骚媚的小穴。没想到看起来那么禁欲的人上了床那么勾人，对方嗓子里压抑的呻吟直钻入自己心里，比那些甜腻做作的叫床更令他无法把持。

“水流了我一手，一股骚味，真是欠干。”银发男人拖起土方上半身，剧本到这儿就应该口交了。但他盯着土方迷离的眼神忍不住低头含住了唇肉，舌尖掠过唇峰，钻入口中舔向更敏感的上颚。他捧着土方泛红的脸颊大力拉直他的脖颈，灵巧的舌拼命向嘴巴深处钻去。

“唔！！”土方感觉对方的舌几乎都要舔过自己的喉肉，实实在在的深吻让他几乎无法喘息，舌头被对方吸的发麻，口中各处的敏感点都有被好好光顾，来不及吞下的津液顺着嘴角流下。

银时揩过双方相连的银丝，拉下自己的裤子，贲张的肉棒傲然挺立。土方被吻的失了神，但是Alpha那个得天独厚的褚红色性器依旧烫了他的眼。这么大？怎么进的来。不及多想就被脑后的大手按向性器，强迫的捏着脸颊张开嘴含住。

“唔……”膻腥味顺着鼻腔直冲大脑，晕晕沉沉的脑袋没法思考太多，顺着本能舔去顶部的液体，舌根蠕动忍不住往下吞咽，无奈Alpha的性器实在太过粗长，他抵住了喉头也仍有大半部分露在外面，双手颤巍地握住，技巧性的揉弄两个大囊袋。又长又大的性器将他的脸戳出了一个小鼓包，满脸潮红，薄唇被撑圆了，双眼噙满泪，呜咽着紧缩喉头吞吐。攥在耳后的手蓦地收紧，嘴间的肉棒又涨大了一圈，几乎就要将其撑破。

土方吐出一截后转着舌尖舔过肉棒虬结的青筋，舔吻着肉红色的龟头，伸出小舌对着马眼快速戳弄，抿紧嘴唇刮着冠头和柱身连接的地方。技术什么的，谁不会。

口中分泌的津液作为润滑，他像吸面一样使劲嘬着男人的鸡巴，不遗余力的吞吐换来对方的闷哼，想要再次深喉时却被拉开了身体。

操！看不出这么会吸。银时拔出肉棒发出“啵”的一声，用性器戳弄着他的唇肉和鼻头，一直弄的满脸湿哒哒，闪着淫糜的水光。“宝贝，躺好，看我怎么干死你。”银时哑着嗓子，拼命忍耐，向糖分大神发誓等会一定搞到他哭着求饶。

收到导演可以进入正题的讯号后，银时双手掰开土方的臀瓣，露出那个水光潋滟的小穴一举插入。土方惊叫一声，泪水堪被逼出，压抑的喘息被堵在唇间。银时一边嘬吻着他的唇珠一边又不断爱抚乳头，上半身的动作看似温柔，下半身却不管不顾地破开穴口，直操得小穴嫩肉外翻。

“嗯……好痛……啊！不要”

摄像机适时推进，将两人连接处一丝不苟的记录下来。银时双手掐住土方的腰窝，丝毫不顾及身下人的感受，凶猛地抽插。Omega特殊的体质完全不需要润滑，光靠分泌的淫水就足以让银时插的汁水四溢。

“宝贝你里面真会吸，是不是喜欢被我操了？以后我天天上你好不好。”银时喘息着叼起身下人的耳垂放入口中吮咬，双手又揉着白嫩软滑的臀瓣，让它们在自己手中变幻各种形状，丰满的臀肉从指缝中漏出，大手几乎兜不住。

“嗯……慢点……不”

“你下面可不是这么说的。”龟头碾过内壁的凸起逼出了土方一声诱人的呻吟。“看，磨到你的骚点了。”

“啊……啊不要顶那里……”土方咬唇摇着头想逃离，却换来身上男人不停地戳弄，身下的木质长椅发出咯吱咯吱的声响，双方抽插间的热浪席卷了整个拍摄间。

银时恋恋不舍的拔出性器将土方翻了个个儿，流出的淫水将他的耻毛染的噌亮。他垂眼看着对方早已软塌的腰，绯红的小穴不停地蠕动似乎在挽留。他眸色一沉几乎把持不住的立马提屌顶入，莽撞的像个第一次上床的毛头小子，完全不等摄影机调好机位。

“啊！”土方无力的仰起脖颈，抬高臀部在撞击时迎合，“嗯……好涨……太深了”土方感觉自己几乎被那个男人用肉棒钉在身下，一直捅到他的最深处，和Beta合作时几乎不会被顶到的生殖腔被这个男人不停地破开。小穴严丝合缝的吞吐着男人的肉棒，他伸手去摸包裹着对方性器的地方，摸到一手黏湿，他快承受不住这太多的快感，呻吟几乎变调。

银时抽插间完全感受到了Omega的不同，肉棒插到底感觉捅到了一汪水泡，抽出时又感觉被肉壁裹上来紧紧吸附，蘑菇壮的冠头被密实的箍住让他也忍不住闷哼出声。

太爽了吧，他摸着对方肌肉线条流畅的腹部和腰线，就算被操得浑身瘫软也还知道要迎合自己的动作，身下的小嘴像吃不饱一样反复吮吸缩紧，直咬的他发出粗喘，他开始后悔没有早一点和他搭档，不，或许要变成自己的所有物才好。

打板上来示意银时可以休息一会稍后可以再次更换体位了。银时嗤笑着抬手将额发向后撸，露出汗水涟涟的额头，“我不需要休息这种东西。”

说着将土方反身抱起，双手勾住他的的腿弯将二人抽插的地方直直暴露给面前的摄影机。

导演无奈的示意摄影拍摄抽插的特写，噗呲噗呲带出的淫水几乎要溅到距离过近的镜头。

“啊啊顶开了……不……”没插几下，土方已经大张着腿被操射了，本来银时还打算帮他撸射，没想到他的身体这么敏感，令他惊讶之余又感到一阵心痒，看到搭档被自己干射让他更有感觉了。

银时变换了抽插的角度，不断顶入土方的生殖腔，让他快感连连口角流涎，小腿不禁绷直，脚趾都蜷缩起来。这个体位插入的极深，土方坐下时能将银时粗长的性器全部吞吃，这让双方都感觉爽翻了。

拍摄已经几近一个多小时，土方的性器早已被重新插硬，摇晃着戳在自己的腹部流着水。银时埋首在他的颈间喷吐热气，嗅着男人发尾带着信息素的香气心里只想就地将他标记。

“宝贝你骚穴咬的好紧，后面也射给我好不好？”银时开始停下大幅度的抽插，开始挺腰小幅度磨着他的生殖腔，插进去左右晃动。

“啊啊！不！”土方一脸痛苦又迷醉，感觉指尖开始爽到发麻，腹部肌肉不断痉挛。“不……受不了了……”

银时将他重新放平，对折双腿架在自己肩上，让他臀部高高翘起，几乎垂直的重新插进去凶猛地抽动。

土方感觉自己最后一丝清明都崩断了，忍不住开始失控求饶。“哈……啊……不行了要坏了……”

银时露出野兽般的神情狠狠挞伐着胯下的人，“要被老公操坏了？”银时看着土方爽到失神的脸，烟蓝的双眸朦朦胧胧早已失焦，但却感觉一直看到了他心里。他不禁情动，俯身下去亲吻黑发男人潮红的脸颊。

看着火热的二人工作人员都不禁吞咽口水，感觉这场性爱已经完全不像gv强制，默契和情色程度完全就是爱人间的情潮汹涌。

土方无力的咬着银时肩膀，嘴里被顶弄的不住呜咽。肉穴早已翻开，就连生殖腔都被操得软烂不堪。银时不断晃动公狗腰，大开大合的狠命操弄近百下后感觉身下的人一个抽搐，汹涌的热液夹不住的喷出来浇在他也快到临界点的龟头上。

双方几乎同时到达顶点，银时干到最深处射满了穴。他抽出性器时感到这场餍足的性爱让他觉得前所未有的满足，他抽身让镜头拍摄土方流出白浊证明被中出的穴口。

土方在最后一刻尖叫失声，一直到打板告知拍摄结束仍旧回不过神。

“前辈，下次也请多多指教了。”

他无力的撑起上半身，伸手接过那个银发男人递来的浴袍，抬眼看着他唇边的微笑，觉得甚是刺眼。

啊快被干死了什么的，才不会承认。


End file.
